


Merle, The Gay One

by Scarlet (Kage_no_Akuma_Shadow_Demon)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Akuma_Shadow_Demon/pseuds/Scarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was known to Daryl that his elder brother was Gay, had been for as long as he remembered, seems the group in the quarry was going to realize as well.<br/>Along with a few other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merle, The Gay One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in the Walking Dead Kink Meme on Livejournal. I decided to post it here as well.  
> Prompt: What if Daryl isn't the gay Dixon since before the ZA, like it's often the case, but Merle is? I mean, yes, he's a racist, an asshole and is overly not a very nice person, but hey, they can be gay, too, right?
> 
> What I would like to see is how everything comes out. Maybe one of the girls wants something from Merle and he rejects her and she's telling everyone he tried to rape her and Daryl is just laughing and almost passes out because of this, for him obscure, idea because Merle was always gay?
> 
> (Also, my apologies for the racial slurs and such, but, y'know, Dixon.)

It's sometime after the world went to shit and the Dixon Brothers came across the group in the mountain. They liked their space but even they knew there was safety in numbers and it was better having more than one pair of eyes watching your back. Even if some of the eyes happened to come from Niggers, Chinamen, and Wetbacks. It was real easy to get them riled up though, at least the guy Morales and T-Dog (really, what kind of name was that?). Merle Dixon wasn't really one to back down from a fight but of course Darylina had to save his ass from getting kicked out by the hotheaded used to be cop. Fucking headlocks hurt like a bitch but it was no fun seeing Daryl's eyes go wide, breath going deep, obviously beginning to panic. No doubt dear ol' dad used those on him too.  
Though, really, if he knew turning down that snooty Lawyer bitch was going to get him this much trouble he might've not even bothered. Both in letting fights simmer or even trying their luck here in the first place.  
The blonde bitch had strolled up to him earlier that day when he was skinning squirrels, Daryl was out checking snares to see if they'd have some rabbit or bird meat, and sort of smiled at him in what was supposed to be flirtatious, at least that was what he thinks she was trying to do. He barely even looked up at her, sure, perhaps if he were different he'd leer right back.  
Doesn't help that he's about as straight as a spiral staircase.  
That's right, redneck, chauvinistic pig, Merle Dixon was in fact homosexual. Just try to say fag around him, no doubt he'll be quick to punch you in the jaw and take your teeth as payment.  
Anyway, the once civil lawyer took a seat besides him, running a hand over her hair and sort of fluttering her lashes at him.  
"Hey, what do you say to a bit of a romp in the woods?" She had asked, voice low so as not to be overheard.  
Merle chuckled, slapping a bloody hand to his thigh.  
"Sorry sugartits but I'm going to have to turn down your offer. I'm sure one of the other men at this camp would love to get their dick wet though, why don't you try your luck with one of them." Merle shut that down quick and when he caught a look at her face he knew she hadn't taken it well, not one bit.  
She seemed insulted, like he was the one soliciting her for sex and not the other way around. Though, she stormed away leaving him to what he thought would be peace. Daryl joined him about ten minutes later, a rabbit or two in arm and a few more squirrels.  
So, Andrea was pushed to the back of his mind as he and his brother playfully argued and fought. Though, when they went to turn in the meat they were met by stares and Andrea was within the doorway to the RV her younger sister Amy before her. Dale had an incredulous look upon his face, that Lori woman was holding her child close, the officer somewhat in front of her, his Glock 17 in hand and Merle's own hand twitches to grab his Browning Hi-Power. Though Daryl's hand lands heavy on his shoulder as though to ground him because no doubt that'd just make the city people extra skittish and perhaps trigger happy.  
So instead, he smirks palms up and away.  
"What's going on y'all?"  
Used to be officer steps forward, eyes narrowed and Merle forces himself to remain pleasant.  
Fuck.  
"So, what's the deal Officer, all we did was come up with meat and we're being stared at like we murdered someone." Daryl, continues to remain quiet at Merle's elbow, eyes down and Merle's still got his smirk on his lips.  
"The groups decided that you should leave, Dixon can stay." Shane's words turn from Merle to Daryl and Merle inwardly snorts, of course the cop would say that, these city folk wouldn't survive without the fact that they can bring in much needed meat.  
"Like hell." Daryl snaps, all heat. "I ain't gonna stay with my brother gone, the fuck he do to piss y'all off anyways?"  
To be honest, despite being proud that Daryl wouldn't leave him to the wolves, he's still curious about what he did to be so suddenly disliked. Well, at least more than usual.  
"He tried to rape Andrea!" Amy, it seems she couldn't keep her mouth shut, exclaimed, giving Merle her nastiest glare.  
The Dixon brothers are left silent, Merle left dumbstruck and Daryl in disbelief, that is until the younger Dixon begins to look between his brother and Andrea, the disbelief melting away as his lips began to quiver.  
"Boy, don't you dare-" Merle is cut off as Daryl suddenly bursts into laughter, able to take the meat before his brother fell to his knee's, arms crossed over his stomach. It's not long before the tears surface, though not falling.  
"You mean to tell me, Merle and _her_!" He's pointing before falling forward and slamming his fist into the ground multiple times to punctuate the hilarity at the situation.  
Merle frowns, giving Daryl a light kick in the side. "C'mon brother, it ain't _that_ funny." He says, sounding slightly embarrassed at Daryl's reaction while the other's seemed perplexed.  
"Yeah it is, yer the biggest queer I know! And just the thought of you and her!" Daryl's laughing again and Merle's left with his face burning at all the stares he's getting now.  
"Fuck this, I'm going hunting." Merle grumbles, dumping the meat in the Officer's arms and turning abruptly to go into the woods, Daryl's laughter following him.  
Well, at the very least, when he comes back Daryl's finally calmed down, though giving him smirks whenever their eyes meet, and everyone seems to be giving Andrea the silent treatment and back to ignoring him, though when dinner rolls around he's given some of the best of the meal as an apology. The only real thing he's pissed about is the fact Daryl revealed he was queer to these people who had no right to know about their business. Though...  
"Hey, Darylina, when are you going to get your cherry popped?!" The big purpling bruise on his arm is worth the mortification on Daryl's face followed by the blush when everyone's attention is on him.


End file.
